


The Mornings After

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Implied Niles/Oboro, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol should never be used as a confidence booster. It never JUST leads to making out, as Leo and Takumi have now learned. </p><p>Leo never should have let Takumi talk him into going to the bar.</p><p>-Modern AU-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble inspired by a friend that is based around our favorite ship and trope. It somehow got out of hand and became a >10,000 word fic! Regardless, I had a lot of fun writing it and world building with the characters. I hope you guys have fun reading it!

The only thing Leo could truly remember about the previous night was the booze and grabby hands. How much did he drink? Five? Ten rounds of beer? Leo was going to kill Takumi for forcing him to go out.

 _It'll be fun!_ he said _You need to get that stick outta your ass and live a little!_

Leo's definition of living a little didn't involve going out to the busy and crazy college bars and drinking until he couldn't see straight. He never would have thought that was Takumi's definition of fun either.

The blond groaned as he reluctantly opened his eyes. The sun glaring through the window was hell to wake up to. Leo tried taking in his surroundings, knowing immediately he wasn't in his own room.

_Oh great, who did I go home with? I'm going to kill that arrow loving ass hole._

Leo was usually groggy in the morning, taking a few minutes to an hour to fully wake up. The hangover wasn't helping him focus to try and better understand where he was. The room didn't look familiar to him. So he could rule out having gone home with Niles or Odin. He mentally thanked whatever Gods he could for that.

He would have mistaken the room for his if it hadn't had different colored wallpaper and carpet. A desk in the room was placed in the same area his desk was. So was the dresser. And the bookshelf. If Leo wasn't laying on the bed he would swear it was also in a similar location to where his bed was in his own room.

At least he picked someone rather tidy and similar if the furniture location was anything to go off of. Clothes were the only things strewn across the floor. A mixture of his and someone else's. Clothes he honestly couldn't recognize.

Leo groaned, wondering how far he and this other individual had gone last night. As he surveyed the ground he sighed in relief not seeing underwear lying with the discarded shirts and pants. This relief was short lived when he spotted one pair of boxers haphazardly abandoned over the desk chair. At least they weren't his.

So something HAD happened last night that went beyond kissing and feeling. Wonderful. At least he had apparently been in the right mind to put his own boxers back on. How considerate of drunk him. Leo didn't feel sore, so obviously he hadn't taken the brunt of the sexual acts committed.

The blond knew there was some tenderness around his neck. He figured he had some hickies littered across his neck. He'd need to hide those to avoid further embarrassment. A part of him wondered how many people saw him leave with this mystery person the previous night. Had they encouraged the affair? Niles probably did, the dick.

Back to the task at hand, Leo had to figure out who he had slept with. Tell them that it was a drunken mistake. Apologize for the intrusion and then never speak of this again.

Whoever it was seemed to still want to be very friendly with the blond. Even in his groggy state, Leo felt the mystery person pressed against his back with their arms wrapped around him. He felt their quiet breathing on the back of his neck which sent shivers down his spine.

This wasn't the bad part though. The person was a cuddler, understandable. Leo could live with that at the moment. No, the real issue was that the mystery person had their hand down Leo's boxer and was holding onto a rather intimate area. The blond wasn't sure if that had been intentional or was an accident. He'd blush if he hadn't been somewhat out of it.

Leo reached down, grabbing hold of the strangers wrist and slowly pulling the hand out from his boxers. He didn't need to wake this person up by elbowing them in the stomach or throwing their hand haphazardly. They both had obviously made mistakes last night if the smell of alcohol from the mystery person was any indication.

He released the strangers hand onto the mattress before trying to move. This proved to be a lost cause as his movements caused the stranger to tighten their grip around him. Leo was glad he had removed the more intimately touching hand before having moved.

The blond let out a soft huff before eyeing the room up again. The grip the stranger had on him gave Leo no room to turn around and see who exactly it was he had slept with. Maybe if he was lucky there would be some clue around this eerily similar room.

Nothing really seemed to stand out to him. It was just a plain room, similar to his own. He spotted some textbooks on the desk. Textbooks he also owned. Most of the books were on history or philosophy. At least his drunken sex buddy had good taste.

He glanced over the walls and spotted a poster of some archer from the Olympics. If this guy was an archer, Leo was sure Takumi would love him. He wondered if he could pawn off this clingy stranger onto the ass hole who got him into this mess.

Leo felt his entire body tense when he spotted a familiar object that was placed against the wall.

That bow. That all too familiar bow that was owned by that good for nothing ass hole. That was Takumi's bow!

_Please don't let it be him. Please if there is anyone listening, don't let it be him._

If Leo was lucky, maybe this stranger just owned the exact same bow as Takumi. That could be possible. That was one hundred percent plausible. Realistic though? Not really.

He still couldn't turn around to see who it was. He wanted to confirm his suspicions but was unable to what with this person practically clinging to him. Leo sighed and mentally apologized to whoever was holding him, in case it wasn't actually Takumi.

Leo sent his elbow driving into the strangers stomach, causing a loud 'OOF' to be emitted from the stranger. Leo recognized that oof. That was the oof of an ass hole.

The arms became untangled from around him as Takumi rubbed his stomach, as if that would minimize the pain.

"What was that for you-" The young archers ramblings were cut off when he realized who was looking back at him with a look of disgust. "Leo! What are you doing in my bed?"

The blond couldn't help but smirk when Takumi winced from sitting up. The other man had obviously taken the brute of their sexual escapades. Leo was actually rather proud of himself that he was the top.

"I could ask you the same thing and please, lower that damn voice of yours." Leo groans, covering his eyes to block the sun coming in through the window.

"Did we..." The gray haired man mumbled, spotting the clothes on the floor before taking notice to his own nudity. He quickly pulled the covers away from Leo, using them to cover his lower half. "Please tell me we didn't."

"Judging by how your ass probably feels right now, I have no doubt we did." Leo huffed before forcing himself to sit up. His head was ringing and Takumi's ever increasing volume wasn't helping.

By the grimace the other man made, Leo could tell that the realization of what they had done the previous night was dawning on Takumi. "Oh God..." the archer buried his face into his hands.

"I hope it was at least good." The blond sighed. He missed the glare Takumi shot him as he stood from the bed. Leo surveyed the ground and started to pick up his discarded clothes.

"How are you not freaking out about this?" The gray haired man asked "We slept together! You! Me! We hate each other and we ended up having sex!"

"We do not hate each other." Leo huffed, slipping into his jeans. He and Takumi didn't necessarily get along, but hate was a strong word for their relationship. People who hated each other didn't go out for drinks after passing their pain in the ass midterm.

No, they were frienemies at best. Friends who were still enemies in a sense. They fought a lot, but usually over stupid things such as who got the higher test score or who could read the most in one night. They would eat lunch together at the campuses dining hall and laugh about stupid things their siblings did. Last semester they even stayed up late so they could schedule classes together! That behavior certainly wasn't the type of behavior someone would expect from two people who hated each other.

Plus, and Leo would never admit to it, he had formed some feelings beyond friendship for the archer. He was good though at pushing his feelings down and shoving them into a trash can. No one knew of his little secret crush, not even Niles.

"Well maybe not hate each other! But we don't l-like each other enough to...to...to have done this!" Takumi exclaimed rather loudly. Leo winced from the volume, almost dropping his shirt in the process.

"Will you shut up!" The blond snaps, causing both men to flinch from his volume. Leo rubbed at his temples before slipping his shirt on, getting out some of the wrinkles "I hate to break it to you. But we had sex. There is nothing changing that."

The groan that came from Takumi made the blond think that his frienemy had hoped this had just been some sick nightmare. Leo would have loved for this to have been a nightmare. But it wasn't, it was reality.

"You just...you need to leave." Takumi mumbled. All Leo could do was sigh. He understood the other man's frustration and anxiety over the situation. Even if he wasn't showing it, he understood the embarrassment.

"What do you think I'm getting dressed for?" The blond asked, looking around the room to locate his shoes. He hoped Takumi's siblings were still asleep and hadn't been woken from the two's previous yelling. Even if he only knew of Takumi's siblings through stories, those stories had been enough to convince Leo to never meet them. "Where the hell are my shoes?"

"I don't know! I'm not in charge of your tacky crap!" The archer is obviously getting more frustrated by the second. Again, Leo didn't blame him. He figured this would be a bad time to tell his frienemy he woke up with Takumi's hand in his pants.

Leo sighed in relief when he located his shoes. How they had gotten wedged so far under the desk he would never know. Though he doubted he would ever know about the details of their sexual escapades either. Such a pity. He hoped it had been good. He hoped they at least had a little fun.

He didn't doubt this would be the last time the two ever spoke to each other. No matter how much fun they might have had last night it wasn't worth loosing a frienemy...no, a friend like Takumi. A friend that could have ended up being more had he played his cards right.

Leo easily slipped on his shoes and glanced at Takumi, who by this point had buried himself under the covers of his bed. The blond sighed and made his way for the door "I'll see you later." he mumbled, only to get a snort in response.

With that, the blond left, spending about five minutes trying to find the exit to the house and another ten trying to figure out where he was. Saturday mornings sucked.

X-X-X-X

Takumi was angry. Takumi was livid. Takumi really hated doing laundry.

The gray haired man had forced himself to get out of bed and make himself decent not too long after Leo had left. It hurt to move anything. How rough had they been with each other? Obviously Leo had been more rough with him since the blond seemed just fine getting up this morning (save the few hickies on his neck that looked rather tender).

Takumi was glad he was the first one to wake up in the morning, even after a full night of drinking. A full night that he honestly couldn't remember. He didn't have to worry about his siblings wondering why he was limping down the hall or why he was washing his sheets. Ryoma would take one look at his limp and know. He would just **know**.

The young archer had resolved to gather whatever food he could from the kitchen and hibernate in his room until Monday. He could make up a lie that he had a big test coming up and he needed to study. His siblings usually left him alone when he would say that. But midterms had wrapped up, he wouldn't have any exams the week after midterms.

This Saturday was taking a huge turn for the worst.

He couldn't even remember what happened. He remembered inviting Leo to drink after their philosophy midterm. An INCREDIBLY difficult test that they both passed. He remembered having to convince the blond to go with, wanting to see the other man cut loose for once and get the stick out of his ass.

Takumi sort of regretted this now. He would never admit it to anyone. Not even to Sakura, his most trusted sister! But he liked Leo. Like...REALLY liked him. They always joked about being enemies and hating each other, but the grayed haired man saw Leo as a friend, whether the blond saw Takumi this way was yet to be determined.

Whatever chances he had with the blond now were ruined. They had drunken sex. That was essentially the epitome of friendship killers. He was surprised that Leo hadn't killed him or tried to strangle him. The blond looked calm in fact!

Maybe that was just the calm before the storm. Maybe Leo was planning something else to get revenge on Takumi. But what would he need to get revenge for? It wasn't his fault! He hadn't convinced Leo to go drinking just to get him in bed!

Takumi wondered how it had been. Had it been good? Could his aching butt and back side be any determination of that? That was his first time. Had it been Leo's? It had to have been Leo's, the gray haired man couldn't see the blond as having any sex before all this.

Takumi groaned into his hands as he leaned against the washer, letting the vibrations attempt to calm him down. A perfectly good friendship...ruined! He just wanted one beer that was it. He had even planned to just drink one! Why had he had more?

"Takumi?" The gray haired man jumped hearing his name. He quickly spun around and leaned against the washer for support as a searing pain shot up his backside. Ryoma stood at the doorway to the bathroom, looking at his younger brother rather confused "You're doing laundry?" he questioned.

The young man fumbled over his words before just electing to nod. When he noticed that Ryoma was waiting for more of an explanation he forced a lie out of himself "I...I um...s-spilled something. S-spilled coffee on...on my bed."

Takumi could tell his older brother hadn't bought it. "I was in the kitchen already and just put on a fresh pot of coffee."

"I...I made one before you." Takumi was basically digging his whole deeper by this point. He already knew Ryoma didn't believe him.

"The coffee pot was still in the dish strainer. Did you wash it after you made your supposed coffee?"

The younger man fumbled over his words again, trying to say that he actually spilled water on his sheets. Ryoma just shot back that if its water it wouldn't smell and would dry easily. Why was his older brother up to begin with? Damn you, Ryoma!

"Listen, I...I need to use the bathroom s-so-"

"Walk towards me." Ryoma demanded.

Takumi's face grew flushed "W-what?"

"Walk towards me. You've been leaning on the washer this entire time. You're practically clinging to it." The older man crossed his arms across his chest as he waited. Takumi knew nothing he could say would get his brother to budge. But he couldn't let Ryoma know he had a limp. If Ryoma knew then his sisters would find out. He did not want ANY of them knowing he had gotten laid last night. Especially that he had gotten laid on accident.

"I...I need to go to the bathroom though." The gray haired man said.

"You can go after. Walks towards me." His brother repeated the demand.

Takumi swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed himself off the washer. Ryoma wasn't even that far from him. He just had to cross the bathroom without limping, provided he could withstand the pain already building up from his backside.

He took one step, then two, holding back the pained expression he wanted to make. Takumi mentally scolded that smug jack ass Leo for being so rough, even though he couldn't remember how rough the blond had actually been.

Ryoma watched him diligently as he made his way across the bathroom. His steps were slow, but Takumi was positive he wasn't limping. He looked up into his brothers face when he finally reached him, waiting expectantly for his brother to move.

Ryoma eyed him up and down, looking sternly at his younger sibling. Takumi felt himself shaking under his older brothers gaze as he waited for a response. The response he got was not one he wanted though.

"You got laid?" The older man asks, clasping his hands down on Takumi's shoulder. He had the widest grin on his face. How the hell had Ryoma known?

"W-what...how...how do you-"

"You can't fool me, Takumi!" Ryoma stated proudly, giving his brothers shoulders a squeeze. "You may have been trying to hide it but you have a limp."

 _Damn you to hell, Leo!_ The blond had better have given Takumi the time of his life if this is what he now had to put up with.

"I hope you used protection." Ryoma said rather sternly, now suddenly concerned about his younger brothers sex life. "Sex is healthy and natural but protection is good for you."

"Oh my God, stop!" Takumi shouted, stepping back to remove his brother's hands from his shoulders "Yes, I had sex! I admit it! Are you happy? Please, can you stop this torture?"

Ryoma just smirked with a soft chuckle escaping from him. Takumi wanted to punch that smirk off his brothers face but knew his hand would just be broken in the process. Damn Ryoma's thick jaw.

"Who had sex?" Hinoka's head peeked into the bathroom. Takumi felt his entire face heat up as his sister smiled at him. "You did?" She asked, sounding just as proud as Ryoma.

They were the type of older siblings to get proud over ANYTHING. While sometimes Takumi found that endearing, most of the time he found it annoying. With their parents gone, Ryoma and Hinoka had taken up the responsibility of being surrogate parents for their younger siblings. While his older siblings worried for them and wanted to know where they were at all times, Takumi couldn't help but think that Ryoma and Hinoka were more of the laizzes-faire type of 'parents'.

"I hope you used protection." Hinoka's voice had turned stern, just as Ryoma's had. Takumi let out an annoyed shout before shoving passed his siblings. He didn't care if they saw his more defined limp now, he just wanted to get away from them.

He slammed the door to his room shut, locking it behind him before collapsing on his sheetless bed. This was going to be a long weekend.

_Damn you to hell, Leo_

X-X-X-X

Leo hadn't gotten home until noon. Takumi lived in a completely different district from him and it took nearly any hour to figure out where the hell he even was. He couldn't use his phone for directions or call for a pick up, the thing had lost its charge during the night.

He eventually swallowed his pride and asked someone for help. The old woman he had asked graciously pointed him in the way of a bus stop and spared him some change for the bus fare.

Leo then had to wait another hour for the right bus to come by. It was early Saturday morning so not as many buses were up and running. Leo would think what with this being a college town that buses would be by non-stop. But the bus company must have thought that most college students (even those after a one night stand) would sleep in or call a cab.

The blond had been so relieved when his house came into view. He just wanted to curl up into bed and forget about this entire fiasco. Forget about overdrinking. Forget about sleeping with Takumi. Forget about the frat boy that was snoring loudly on the bus. All of it!

His relief was short lived though since his siblings had apparently been waiting up for him, all worried sick. As soon as he stepped in the door he was slammed into by Elise. He almost threw up whatever bar peanuts he had eaten last night as her head made contact with his stomach.

Camilla and Azura rushed up to him with clear concern, asking if he was alright, where had he been. Azura at one point inquired about the bruises on Leo's neck. The bruises he stupidly forgot to cover up before entering his house. The gasp and smirk from Camilla let the blond know that she knew exactly why he hadn't come home last night.

Elise continued to cling to her older brother, practically squeezing the life out of him. She only let go when Xander showed up, giving Leo the most stern look he had ever seen on his brother.

He motioned for the younger blond to follow him. Leo stayed in place until Xander practically shouted for him to follow. The younger blond fell in line behind his brother as they made their way down the hall. He faintly heard Camilla calling for Xander to go easy on him, followed by Azura and Elise trying to figure out why his neck was all bruised.

They entered into the kitchen, which wasn't necessarily a secure location for the conversation they were about to have, but it was where all their family meetings took place. Leo sat in his usual spot at the table as Xander followed suit and took his usual seat.

Leo felt his brother digging holes into him as he eyed the table. He figured his brother already could guess why he had been gone all night. He supposed in his drunken state he hadn't texted his family of his where abouts. Drunk Leo apparently was smart enough to put his boxers back on after sex but not smart enough to tell his family where he was.

"How is your head?" The question surprised the younger blond. He expected to be immediately scolded for his insincerity, not asked how he was holding up.

Leo looked up from the table and at Xander. His brother still held a stern expression "I...have a slight headache." Slight didn't even begin to cover it. His head was pounding. Leo was doing everything he could to stay sane right now.

"I'm sure its more than that." His older brother's expression finally softened as he got up from the table. Xander opened the cabinet above the sink where they kept their medicines and band aids. He grabbed a small bottle, sliding it across the table to Leo before going to retrieve a drink for the younger blond.

Leo grabbed the small bottle of pain pills, twisting the cap to open it "Xander-"

"You made our sisters worried sick. Elise was scared you got mugged." The older blond interrupted, pouring some water out for his younger brother. "Why didn't you alert us?"

"My phone died." Leo answered, mumbling a thank you when Xander handed him the water. He took two pills and chugged the water before looking back at his brother.

"You never let your phone die."

"There is a first time for everything."

Xander obviously wasn't satisfied with that response, judging by how his facial features hardened again. "Leo, where were you? Besides at a bar."

It was hard to get away with a hangover in this house. Xander could easily tell when someone had been drinking. Xander practically had a radar for when someone was drunk or hung over. The older blond had put up with the most of their late fathers drunken actions.

Xander never allowed booze in the house and rarely permitted his siblings to drink. They all understood why. Alcoholism ran in their family and their older brother didn't want them to turn out like their father. If anyone could use a beer after a day of work, it was Xander. He practically kept this household going. But the older blond refused, not wanting to rely on a bottle to dull the pain and workload of the day.

"I know you don't like bars." Leo responded, wanting to avoid the initial question. He couldn't just come right out and say he had slept with Takumi. A man that his brother didn't even know. "My friend, he suggested we go after that big test yesterday. Xander, I only meant to have one. I don't know what happened."

The older blond's frown deepened at this confession. Leo hated to see the concern that spread across his brothers face.

"Do you need to talk to someone? What problems are you having? Leo, there are better ways to escape than-"

"Xander! Are you kidding?" Leo huffed in frustration. It was one night of drinking. **One night**. And Xander already thought that Leo was becoming an alcoholic. "I don't need to talk to anyone. It was one night."

"That one night obviously got out of hand." The older blond said, his voice growing harsh. Leo understood that alcohol was a sore spot for Xander. But he was treating this as though Leo was developing a coping mechanism with the drink.

"I don't know what happened. It won't happen again." That was once again, the wrong answer.

"I'd like you to talk to someone."

"Xander, please. There is nothing wrong. It was a few drinks."

"Where did these few drinks get you?" Xander asked, his voice raising slightly "Who did you spend the night with? Don't try to lie about it, those hickies make it obvious."

Leo slowly reached up and rubbed at his neck, his face reddening from embarrassment. "It was a mistake."

"Going to the bar to begin with was a mistake. Damn it Leo. You're smarter than this." The older blond sighed, rubbing at his eyes from exhaustion.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Leo asked, hoping to change the subject. Xander usually worked late nights or early mornings depending on which of his three jobs he was working that day. Any free time the other man had was spent on sleeping.

"I should be. But instead I was worrying about my missing little brother." That hit Leo right in the heart, causing guilt to spread throughout his body.

"Xander, I'm sorry. It was stupid. I-"

The younger man didn't have time to finish as his older brother rose up from his seat. "We will talk about this later. You're university offers free counseling correct?"

Leo knew it would do him no good to argue this point any further. His brother was obviously tired and obviously just wanted to go to bed. Leo felt the same way. He just nodded in response.

"I want you to set yourself up with an appointment to talk to someone. I want to be there when you call. We are nipping this in the butt before it can get worse." With that out of the way, Xander promptly left the room, leaving Leo to sit there alone.

X-X-X-X

"I have to go to a counseling session." Leo responded to his two friends. If they could even be considered that. Niles and Odin sat with the blond at a spot in the library, AKA Leo's usual hang out. The two wanted to go to lunch but Leo unfortunately had other plans.

Xander hadn't been bluffing. He made the younger man call the universities health services that Monday morning to schedule the earliest appointment they had. With Leo's rotten luck they had an opening for the afternoon.

"Oooh, what ever for?" Niles asked, being nosy as usual. Odin looked just as curious as he looked up from his barely finished homework.

"Xander seems to think I'm becoming an alcoholic. He wants me to talk to someone about better ways to deal with my issues." Leo explained, using air quotes when he said 'issues'.

"You did go rather crazy on Friday. I've never seen you get that relaxed." Odin piped up rather loudly. The louder man winced when someone shushed him from another table.

"I don't even remember what I did Friday. Why won't either of you tell me?" The blond huffed, giving his so called friends an annoyed look. To be fair to Odin, the man had passed out after one drink and had been taken home by some of his other friends. But apparently in that small amount of time he had seen Leo accept a dare to eat an entire bowl of bar peanuts.

Niles on the other hand had been there the entire time and seen the whole thing (from what Leo's sources told him). The white haired man just refused to tell the blond anything.

"Its more fun to keep it a secret. Let your imagination wander." Niles said with a wink. Leo just rolled his eyes before grabbing his backpack and standing from the table.

"I'm going to get it out of you, Niles." Leo responded, sending a glare at the man.

"Oh, I can't wait."

X-X-X-X

This was the most embarrassing part of Takumi's day. There he was, sitting in the universities health clinic, to get an STD test done.

The worst part of this was is that Ryoma and Hinoka FORCED him to make the appointment.

_Protections important, Takumi!_

_Takumi, you did use a condom right?_

_I don't see a wrapper on the floor or in the trash can._

_You **need** to get tested._

Hinoka had almost made the call for him! He had to snatch the phone out of her hand and make the appointment in front of her to get both of his older siblings off his back.

He lied to his friends about where he was going. He usually got lunch with them everyday but since he had the damned appointment he couldn't. His friends pressured him, asked where he was going. Takumi had quickly made up the lie of having to go print off some papers before class, sprinting away before they could ask anything else. When he glanced back, Hinata looked confused while Oboro held a look akin to guilt on her face. Why she looked guilty, he didn't know.

The weekend had just been an overall disaster. What with his siblings hounding him about having gotten laid and about getting tested. He had also had an internal struggle with himself on whether to call Leo or not.

Takumi had been angry at first, and rightfully so. But after thinking it over, he knew this was something he had wanted. He had dreamed about being with Leo before. Getting to kiss him on the lips. Run his hands up his chest. Squeeze that soft ass of his. The alcohol just seemed to be a confidence booster to get him to go through with it.

But at the same time the alcohol had made it awkward. He still didn't know if Leo enjoyed it or wanted it to happen.

Takumi wanted nothing more than to go back to how things were. Him and Leo being jerks to each other or poking fun at their siblings. Hell, he'd even be okay with just going back to secretly pining over the blond. But it couldn't be that way now. Not after they had obviously been so...intimate.

Takumi buried his face in his hands and just let out a long sigh. He perked up hearing his name be called.

_Time to get tested for an STD! Yaaaaay!_

X-X-X-X

If Leo could choose one word to describe that counseling session, he would describe it as torturous.

The blond rode the elevator down through the multiple floors of the health services building, hoping he could fit some lunch in before his next class.

The counselor at least seemed to believe him more then Xander did. It was pretty sad when a complete stranger believed him more than his own brother. The counselor asked if he had a problem, he said no. The counselor asked if he had better ways of coping, he said he did.

What did they think he was trying to cope with anyway? Midterms? He did great on all of them. He wasn't stressed. Leo's only concern at that time was whether Takumi would talk to him or not after what happened during the weekend.

He hadn't tried to contact the young archer, no matter how bad he wanted to. Leo wanted to apologize for his behavior even though both men couldn't remember what exactly happened. Leo still should have known his limits. He should have known better than to drink so much that he forgot what went on. He was still curious as to what possessed him to drink so much in the first place.

The doors to the elevator opened and Leo took a step out, making his way for the exit. He glanced over at the clinic that was located on the first floor. All health services took place in that particular building whether it be mental or physical health. This had been the first time Leo came to the building and hopefully his last.

His hand reached for the door to the exit, only to be joined by another hand. Leo looked at the person next to him and was shocked to see Takumi, who looked equally as stunned.

The two stared at each other with neither speaking for the longest time. Others walked around them to reach the exit, casting them glares or make snide comments. Leo finally couldn't take it and just broke the silence.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same thing."

Had Takumi's siblings also forced him to go to counseling? The blond figured he would have seen Takumi in the waiting room had that been the case. Leo wanted to ask but didn't want to overstep their already broken boundaries.

A few more remarks from others trying to leave the building, alerted the two that they should get out of the way of the exit. Both men stepped outside and away from the doorway before continuing their conversation.

"So, what were you doing in there?" Takumi asked, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"Thats rather rude to ask." Leo sighed. He wanted to ask Takumi the same thing but knew how inappropriate that would be. This thought apparently hadn't crossed the gray haired man's mind.

Takumi's cheeks reddened and he kicked at the ground. Leo could tell he was trying to find a way to respond. The best the other man could muster was "Yeah, guess it was."

Silence hit the two again and Leo was tired of it. Things wouldn't go back to how they were if this is how all their conversations would be. Slow and awkward.

The blond sighed before once more breaking the silence "I was here for counseling." He admitted. Takumi looked back up from the ground with a stunned expression. Leo held up his hand to keep the other man from talking as the blond continued his explanation "My brother seems to think one night of drinking means I'm becoming an alcoholic."

With that, Takumi responded with a chuckle "Really?" he asked. Leo felt some of the tension disappear between the two, but there was still a lot to work out.

"Yes, really. He forced me to make this appointment." The blond snorted, thinking back to Xander standing over him as he made the call.

"I...um..." The young archer shuffled on his feet and Leo could tell he was trying to formulate another response. "M-my siblings...they uh...wanted me...tested." He mumbled, looking around them to make sure no one but Leo had heard.

"Tested?" The blond spoke up only for Takumi to shush him.

"Not so loud you moron!"

"Do your siblings think I'm diseased?" Leo asked with a raised brow. Takumi had been his first time, but he supposed it wasn't fair to assume the gray haired man and his siblings knew that.

"N-no, I dunno. Maybe?" Takumi stuttered out "I mean...we didn't find...a..a um...condom."

"You actually searched for it?"

"They made me!" The other man shouted before burying his face in his hands and groaning. Leo couldn't help but find Takumi's embarrassment rather funny. Here the blond was thinking that Xander had overreacted by making him go to counseling. At least he hadn't made him get tested, not yet anyway.

"Takumi?"

The response he got was another groan.

"Takumi."

"WHAT?"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle when Takumi shouted and pulled his hands from his face. His entire face was bright red from embarrassment. Leo knew though it had taken a lot of guts to admit why he had been there.

"I'm not going to make fun of you for...getting tested." He whispered the last part, not wanting to embarrass the man further "Frankly, it was the smart thing to do."

Takumi blinked a few times, some of his natural color returning "H-have you...slept with others?" He asked, almost too low for Leo to hear.

Now it was the blond's turn to blush. He shook his head "No, but it doesn't hurt to be checked." He made a mental note to himself to make a clinic appointment, just in case.

Leo could tell they were falling back into an awkward silence. The blond wouldn't let that happen. It was time to man up and get passed this...unfortunate incident. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"I want to apologize."

This got Takumi's attention as the man looked up from the sidewalk and back at Leo. "For what?"

"For whatever happened on Friday night. I hate to admit that I still don't remember what events conspired between us before we...made our way to your house," Leo blushed but pressed on, not wanting to lose his focus " But whatever I did, I apologize for it. It was...inappropriate and I hate to think I'd be losing...I'd be losing a good friend over a stupid mistake."

Was it Leo's imagination or had Takumi looked disheartened by this apology? Maybe something else he had said? He wasn't sure.

"I don't...I don't really remember what happened either." The gray haired man admitted. "But...I...I um..."

Leo knew Takumi had difficulty expressing his feelings, the blond was similar in that regard. It had taken a lot out of him to apologize and admit that he didn't want to lose a friend like Takumi. Even though he wanted more than just friendship with the man. But it wasn't the time nor the place to be admitting that.

"I um..." The gray haired man was still trying to formulate an actual sentence "I wouldn't...it wasn't...I'm not mad about it." He sighed.

"I would hope not." Was Leo's response.

Takumi huffed and gave the blond a gentle shove "What I meant was...I...I think I probably enjoyed it."

This took the blond off guard. Did Takumi just say he might have enjoyed having sex? "You can't know that." He responded "Neither of us remember anything. Plus, we were drunk, I'm sure anything was enjoyable at that time."

"No, you jack ass. I mean...I...I wanted to...to be that way...with you. For...for awhile."

Leo felt his mind go blank. Had Takumi now just admitted to wanting to have sex before the whole drunken mess they had gotten into? "You...you wanted to...you wanted to be intimate?"

"It sounds weird the way you say it!" The gray haired man exclaimed with a groan. But he nodded, which actually made Leo rather hopeful. This relationship could still be salvageable. "But I...I would have liked...I would have liked a build up...b-before the sex."

Leo couldn't help but snort. Even though they were both embarrassed by this situation, Takumi seemed to be having the hardest time admitting to what he wanted. Leo felt relieved though. He felt relieved that the other man had also had feelings for him. He felt relieved that his crush on Takumi could become something more.

"Well?" The gray haired man got his attention "S-say something!"

Leo smirked which only caused Takumi's face to grow redder "I...I would have also liked to um...explore our feelings before being...being intimate."

Takumi shook his head "You make it sound so corny."

"I tried at least." The blond shrugged, looking almost disappointed by the other man's response to his admittance of his feelings.

"S-so..." Takumi was back to stuttering it seemed "Y-you uh...like me..."

"Yes, as I said." Leo nodded.

"A-and I...I like you."

"That was also stated."

Takumi shuffled on his feet again, looking anywhere but at Leo "What uh...what do we do now?"

 _Good question_. Leo wasn't sure what they should do now. They could date. That was usually what those who liked each other did. Would it still be awkward between them though? Even if they couldn't remember what they did, neither of them seemed to regret it as much as they initially thought.

The blond let out a sigh "Dating is an option." He said, drawing Takumi's attention back to him. "We can move on from what happened on Friday."

"You don't just...y-you can't..."

"Yes, WE can. The only good thing that seemed to come out of us having sex was that it got us to admit our feelings for one another." Though Leo would have rather there been another way. He understood Takumi's side of this, it would be hard to just move on and forget. But Leo was willing to try. "We don't speak of it ever again, at least until we find it just a funny memory."

"You make it sound so simple." The gray haired man said with a loud sigh. "I can't just...just forget about it."

"It won't be easy at first, I know that to be true." Leo said with a sigh of his own "But I am willing to try. I am willing to try so that we can salvage this...whatever it is we have." He hesitated before holding out his hand to Takumi "Lets start this new relationship with something small."

Takumi's blush seemed to intensify when the blond held out his hand. It was cute how he could get so flustered over the prospect of hand holding. Leo hoped that he would take his hand though. Hoped that he would give this a chance.

The gray haired man's hand twitched and he slowly reached out, loosely taking hold of Leo's hand. "We...it wouldn't hurt to try." Takumi smiled.

Leo felt his heart rate increase from that smile alone. He tightened his grip around Takumi's hand, returning the smile with his own "That's all I ask."

As they walked hand in hand away from the health services building, Leo couldn't help but still wonder what had caused the two to drink so much that night. What caused them to drink so much that they ended up going home together. But in that one moment, seeing Takumi look content with a small blush on his face, Leo really couldn't seem to find the will to care.

X-X-X-X

_Three Days Prior - AKA That Fateful Friday Night_

Niles knew his little blond friend wasn't one to drink. Mainly because the blond's older brother seemed to have a vendetta against alcoholic beverages. So imagine Niles surprise hearing that Leo was going out to a bar.

He couldn't pass up seeing this. Leo was always such a proper student with that stick up his ass. Never went out for a night of partying or drinking. Never stayed out passed eight. Niles wanted to break those habits.

He supposed he should thank Takumi for the chance to see the blond drunk. Takumi had managed to do what Niles couldn't, and that was convince Leo to go out to a bar. He'd have to ask the gray haired man how he had done it. What dirty desires had he whispered in Leo's ear to get him to break his usual habits?

At that moment, nothing exciting was happening. Leo was barely through his first drink while everyone else had been on their second or third. The blond was limiting himself, Niles could tell.

"Are you going to continue to stare at him?" Oboro asked, nudging the white haired man with her elbow.

"Who comes to a bar and only has one drink?" He muttered, not taking his eye off his friend. Leo was standing with Takumi at the head of the bar, what they were talking about, Niles didn't know. But he kept focusing on how little of drinking his friend seemed to be doing. He'd never cut loose at this rate.

"People with control." The woman next to him sighed, taking another sip of her own drink.

"He even has the weakest drink here." Niles sighed. Leo was probably a lightweight for all Niles knew. He seemed like a lightweight for how little and slowly he was drinking.

"Not everyone wants to drown their sorrows in alcohol like you." Oboro grabbed hold of the man's chin and pulled his gaze away from the two men. "Now are you going to buy me another drink or leave me with an empty glass?"

The white haired man smirked, Oboro was the only woman he'd let touch him like that. "What sort of man would I be to let you remain sober? You're more fun in the sheets when drunk."

Oboro rolled her eyes, too used to the man's way of talking to even blush anymore "I've never slept with you drunk. Though I'll use that as an excuse should anyone ask."

Niles snorted, knowing this to be true. He oddly enough cared for Oboro. Cared for her enough to never take advantage of her in a drunken state. Not that he's ever seen her drunk though. Oboro could hold her liquor like no woman Niles had ever seen before.

"Someone else needs to get laid besides us tonight." The man mumbled, looking back over to the two men at the head of the bar. Leo still wasn't even close to finishing his first drink. Takumi seemed to be on his third, even though he had said he was only planning to have on.

"You want to invite Hinata over tonight?" The blue haired woman teased, nudging Niles again. She caught where his gaze was directed and rolled her eyes "Will you leave them alone?"

"It's obvious how much they want to root through each others pants." The man sighed, swirling his drink around in his glass "They need a push." Niles knew of Leo's 'secret' crush on Takumi. The blond thought he was being careful but Niles could read Leo like a book. Seeing their mannerisms around each other made it painfully obvious to anyone that wasn't stupid.

Takumi was obviously stupid if he couldn't tell. Though Leo was just as stupid for not noticing the hints the gray haired man was sending to him. They were never going to bang at this rate.

Niles prided himself in being a...decent friend. He'd be there to help get a friend halfway home after a night of partying. He'd DEFINITELY be there to help get a friend laid.

"This is just sad." Oboro sighed. She got up from her seat and pulled out her wallet "If you aren't going to get me a drink, I'll get my own."

"Wait." Niles hand shot up and he grabbed hold of her wrist, keeping her in place "I have an idea." He smirked, turning his gaze back to the lovely woman standing over him.

Oboro rolled her eyes once more, obviously wanting no part in whatever Niles was planning. But she was curious, so she asked "Idea for what?"

"To get our shy lovebirds together." His smirk grew wider and he pulled the woman onto his lap. This used to make Oboro blush like crazy, now all it got Niles was an annoyed look. "Alcohol makes people do crazy things."

"You want to get them drunk?" She questioned.

"I want to get them hammered. It'll get them both to loosen up, maybe share a kiss or two." The man shrugged. As long as it got those two idiots to do something with one another besides argue and chit-chat.

"I'm not getting my friend drunk." Oboro shook her head before trying to push out of Niles lap "Besides Takumi can hold his alcohol pretty well. It'd take twenty drinks just to get him tipsy."

"We'll get him the hardest drink in the bar." Niles put his arms around the woman, keeping her held in place. "Just think of how grateful he'll be when you hook him up with the man of his dreams."

"Niles, I just want to get another drink."

"I'll buy you as many as you want if you indulge me."

Oboro let out a long sigh "Fine." She relented, shoving herself out of the man's grip "But we only get them to drink enough so that they kiss or admit to whatever it is they feel for each other. Alright?"

"Of course. Of course. I would never take it too far." Niles grinned, letting the woman grab him by the collar and pull him to his feet.

The two sauntered over to their friends, who were absentmindedly talking about what they would be going over in class on Monday. Niles rolled his eye hearing them. _Bunch of freaking nerds._

The white haired man placed an arm around Leo once close enough, smirking at the jealous expression Takumi seemed to have for a split second. Oboro stood next to the gray haired man, her wallet still out as she called the bartender over.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, not even bothering to remove his friend's arm.

"Getting you something better than this hog wash." Niles answered, pushing the cheap alcohol away. If it could even be called alcohol.

"I wasn't finished with that." The blond huffed, reaching back over for his drink. Niles made sure to block Leo from retrieving the drink while using his free hand to pull out his own wallet.

"I'm getting you something better. Something with more of a kick."

"I don't need anything with a kick." Leo sighed, finally pushing Niles arm off of him.

The white haired man waited until Oboro was done with the bartender. She had ordered Takumi two of the hardest drinks on the menu. That would definitely get him passed tipsy in no time. It was luck (and fate in some way) that Oboro and Niles had chosen the bar they went to. Neither Takumi or Leo knew of the drinks in this bar. They wouldn't know how light or hard something would truly be.

Takumi was asking Oboro why she got him more drinks and that he was fine with what he had. Niles didn't hear the woman's response as he talked to the bartender and got something that was a little less hard than what the gray haired man would be getting. He didn't need Leo to pass out as soon as he took the first sip.

"Niles, I don't want whatever it is you ordered." The blond spoke up.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

The bartender was quick to bring the ordered drinks out. Oboro had already talked Takumi into trying the harder liquor, which the archer seemed to enjoy as he almost chugged the drink after one sip.

Leo was another story. The drink was placed in front of him and he just stared at it with disgust. "It doesn't look appealing at all." He said, going to push it towards Niles.

The white haired man pushed it back "Just try it. If you don't like it, I promise not to make you drink the rest." This was a partially true. If he didn't like it, he didn't have to drink it. Niles would just get him to drink something else.

Leo raised a brow before sighing and picking up the drink. He made a face of disgust before taking a sip of the drink, the disgusted face immediately melting away as the taste of the liquor hit him.

That's how Niles knew he had got him.

Both Niles and Oboro spent an hour paying for drinks for the two men. Takumi could get through drinks quicker and had a higher tolerance for alcohol so Oboro had to keep ordering the hard stuff to get the man more than tipsy.

Leo on the other hand went through his drinks slowly and had an incredibly low tolerance. His face had become flushed after the first drink. Niles spaced the blond's drinks out, not wanting him to pass out so soon. At one point Takumi dared the blond to eat the entire bowl of bar peanuts. Leo was drunk enough to accept the dare and immediately fail. Leo had only had three drinks before becoming completely out of it.

Oboro and Niles stepped away from the head of the bar, admiring their work. They had left the two alone, but still in their line of sight, to see how the two would do being alone together. They were practically all over each other now.

Leo had almost fallen off the bar stool so was leaning on Takumi's shoulder for support. The gray haired man didn't seem to mind and just wrapped an arm around the blond, holding him close.

Occasionally Leo would say something that would cause Takumi to laugh rather loudly. At one point the archer's hand slid down Leo's body and grabbed his ass, causing the blond to almost jump from the bar stool before laughing.

Niles was so proud of what he accomplished. This was working out perfectly. They'd be making out in no time at this rate.

Oboro on the other hand seemed horrified "Oh God, I gave him too much." She said, burying her face in her hands.

"You gave him the perfect amount!" The white haired man smirked and patted the woman's back.

"He's going to be so embarrassed tomorrow."

"At first. Then he will thank you for getting the two together." Niles smirk grew bigger seeing the two men move closer to each other, Leo whispering something in Takumi's ear that caused the archer's face to become even more red.

The blond's hand was rubbing the inside of Takumi's thigh as the whispering continued. The gray haired man's hand stayed planted on the others ass, almost looking to be massaging it.

Niles knew had they not put this little plan into motion, it would have taken the two shy lovebirds years to get to this level. The man felt accomplished for having given them a little push.

"I can't watch this anymore." Oboro said, obviously growing tired and embarrassed watching her friend make a fool of himself. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"I can join you." Niles said with a hum.

"Not this time. Watch them." She said and gestured over towards the two lustful looking men "Make sure they don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"No promises." That earned him a punch on the arm before Oboro stomped off towards the bathroom. Niles looked back to the two drunkards, Leo still whispering something in Takumi's ear and rubbing at his thigh.

He sat at his usual table, keeping his eye on the two like Oboro had ordered. He wasn't stupid. Of course he'd watch them to make sure they didn't make complete idiots out of themselves.

"Niles." The man turned to see the ever lovely and ever annoying Selena standing there, trying to keep Odin from falling to the ground. Odin was probably more of a lightweight than Leo.

"What can I do for you this fine night, Selena?" Niles asked with a smirk.

Selena just rolled her eyes as she pulled Odin closer and tried to get a better hold on him "I'm taking Odin home. Next time don't give order him something so hard."

Niles chuckled "I just wanted my good friend to have some fun. I didn't know he couldn't hold his alcohol."

"Yes you did."

"Well, true, I did. Its still rather amusing though." The man leaned closer and patted Odin's head "Sleep well good friend."

He got no response from the passed out man. Selena rolled her eyes before calling over to Laslow for help. The two hoisted their friend up and exited the bar. Niles laughed watching them. He wondered if he could convince the three of them to get together. He had done wonders with Leo and Takumi.

Speaking of the shy lovebirds, he wondered if the two had started making out yet. Niles looked back to the head of the bar, looking confused when he didn't see the two. Their drinks had been abandoned and they were no where in sight.

_Uh oh_

The white haired man jumped up from his seat and scanned the rest of the bar. They were no where in sight. The mens restroom was out of order so they couldn't have gone in there. The tape around it would have been broken if they were.

Niles sprinted out of the bar, shoving passed multiple sober and drunk patrons. How could he have let himself get distracted like that. How could they have gotten away in only such a short amount of time? He had only taken his eye off of them for a minute.

The man felt the cold breeze of the night hit him as soon as he was out of the bar. He scanned the area again, looking for any sign for where they could have gone. Maybe if he was lucky they were making out in a bush.

Niles had no such luck. He felt his heart sink when he spotted the two farther down the street, stepping onto a bus. "Leo!" the man called out, sprinting down the sidewalk. Niles luck continued to get worse as the doors to the bus closed before driving away, leaving the man standing on the sidewalk and watching the two men go to God knows where.

Where were they going? The Hoshido district? That was where Oboro and Takumi lived, Niles was sure of it. Oboro...oh she was going to kill him.

The man had went back to the bar to find the woman freaking out and asking where the two men were. She nearly strangled him when he explained what had happened. Both of them tried calling and texting their friends, but they got no response.

Neither had driven here so they'd have to take a bus to catch up with them. Would it be too late though? Why were they worrying so much? Maybe the two wouldn't do anything. Maybe Takumi had just invited Leo over to rest at his house until he was sober.

Niles sighed _Yeah, I'm sure thats the case._

Oboro had dragged him to the bus stop, waiting impatiently for the next bus to take them to the Hoshido district. Niles could tell she was pissed. More so at him, which was understandable. He was sort of pissed at himself too. He was almost hoping that if the two men did anything that they would end up forgetting it.

Another bus came by twenty minutes later. The two jumped on and both were on the edges of their seats as they got closer and closer to the Hoshido district.

"God, what if...what if they have sex?" Oboro whispered "Takumi is going to hate me."

"He won't hate you." The white haired man rolled his eye "Maybe he'll thank you for the good lay."

"They were just supposed to make out, Niles!" The woman shouted, blushing slightly when some of the other patrons on the bus looked at her curiously.

She was right though. It wasn't supposed to go this far. Niles just wanted Leo to loosen up, maybe finally admit to that damn crush he had and **eventually** get laid.

Oboro at one point pulled Niles out of his seat and dragged him off the bus. He supposed they were in the Hoshido district with how she was tugging him along. She practically ran down the sidewalk, to what Niles could only assume was Takumi's house.

There were no cars in the driveway as they approached the house. Niles heard Oboro sigh in relief and mumble something about Takumi's siblings not being home to witness the horror of their brother being hammered.

The woman stepped up to the door and was about to knock when a scream caused them both to jump. That wasn't a painful or horrified scream. Niles knew what kind of scream that was.

That was a pleasurable one.

"Oh God..." Oboro buried her face in her hands again as another scream rang out onto the streets from a window on the second floor. "Please tell me they aren't. Please tell me they are just watching porn."

"Unless Takumi starred in a porno, I don't think thats the case." Niles shook his head, looking up at the windows and pinpointing which one the sound was coming from. "I should have figured he'd bottom."

Oboro almost shoved the man to the ground as she stormed by him. There was nothing they could do now, what with the two already committing some form of hanky panky up there.

"At least they sound as if they are having fun." Niles mumbled. Oboro glared daggers at him in response. "Where are you going?"

"Home! I'm going home! I need to wash the sins off my hands!" The woman huffed.

Niles wanted to ask if he could come with, since he had spent what money he had left on booze and had none left for bus fare. He knew she'd refuse though, just based on the scary expression she held "How am I supposed to get home?"

"Figure it out!" She shouted, walking further down the sidewalk and not even bothering to look back.

The white haired man took the long way home. He walked himself all the way from the Hoshidan to the Nohrian district, which was about an hour and a half walk on foot. Two hours after spending a good amount of the night drinking.

Niles didn't remember reaching his home and collapsing in his bed. The man wasn't woken up until mid-afternoon of the next day by his cell phone going off multiple times. Niles wasn't sure if he should have felt guilty or grateful when he read the text from Leo.

_'What the hell happened last night?'_


End file.
